My Love
by Hinata6
Summary: The only girl to capture his heart. And that girl is Hyuuga Hinata.


Title: My Love

Pairing: HitsuHina

Summary: She is the only girl who captured his heart. She is Hyuuga Hinata.

A/N: This is my first time writing a HitsuHina story, but I've always loved this crossover pairing and I hope that everyone else enjoys this story as well. This also was requested by a dA user so it was posted on there first. :)

:::

The summer has to be the worst season of the year. From the humid air, the bugs buzzing around and once again that unfathomable heat, Toshiro Hitsugaya hates the summer. He'd rather stay inside the comfort of his central air conditioned apartment than be outside. But because of a certain brown haired girl, he is forced to be out in this humidity.

From his peripheral view he could see by passers gawking in his direction. It doesn't take a scientist to realize that they were looking at his very noticeable white hair. It becomes agitating when people come up to him asking if his hair is bleached. He can't help it that he was born with white hair.

"Hitsu-kun, is that you?"

His shoulder shook in annoyance at the nickname. "It's Hitsugaya." He said. Turning around, there stood Haruno Sakura. Hitsugaya didn't know her very well. She's a classmate of his at Seiku University. Sakura is very bubbly but she does have her moments where she can become rather rambunctious.

Sakura ignored his comment, making her way towards the shorter male. "So, what brings you out in the summer heat?"

"It's not really any of your concern, Haruno-san." He replied, dryly. His turquoise hues scanned the area in search for his childhood friend. By waiting for nearly twenty minutes for her to show up, he was starting to become rather annoyed by her tardiness. "Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Hitsugaya asked, with his gaze ahead.

She frowned. He had a bad habit of being indifferent towards others. The only person he seems to actually care about is Hinamori Momo. Sakura smirked slyly. "You know, I was just on my way to Ichiraku."

"What do I care?" He shrugged.

"Hinata will be there." She sang cheerfully.

Hitsugaya blushed. "Why are you telling me about that?" He mumbled.

Sakura playfully punched him. "Well, she is your girlfriend isn't she?" She said, grinning.

It's true. He and Hinata have been dating for two years. Prior to dating, Hinata was just a friend who was introduced to him by Byakuya, who is a distant relative of Hinata's. Hitsugaya wasn't the type who believed in love at first sight but when he met Hinata that thought changed. He was immediately drawn to her. Everything about her made his heart beat twice as fast.

The only thing that bugged him was when they met she confused him for a freshmen in high school. It not only embarrassed him but angered him as well. But by Hinata being so innocent and cute, he let it slid quicker than if it was someone else.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Sakura and Hitsugaya turned their attention to the soft spoken person. It was Momo. A small frown appeared on Sakura's facial features at the sight of the female. It wasn't that she hated her. It was that whenever Hitsugaya and Hinata had a date planned Momo would somehow come in between the couple keeping Hitsugaya from spending any time with Hinata. "So is this why you can't come?" The pink haired female asked, folding her arms giving Momo a pointed stare.

"Momo is moving tomorrow out of the city." Hitsugaya said.

The dark haired female nodded. "I wanted to be able to spend time with Hitsugaya-kun before I left." She tilted her head to the side. "Is there a problem, Sakura-san?" Momo asked.

"Why as the matter of fact there is!" She pointed an accusing finger at her. "You are always—"

Hitsugaya quickly waved his hand in the air dismissively. "What Haruno-san is trying to ask is if you would like to accompany us to Ichiraku's?" He asked, ignoring Sakura's penetrating glare.

"U-Um, sure I would love to go." She smiled, brightly.

:::::

Inside the famous Ichiraku's restaurant were Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, both sitting across from each other at the large booth waiting for the rest of their party to arrive. The blonde sat with a pout consuming his face. "We've been waiting for nearly…" he glanced down at his watch, "for twenty minutes! I'm starving. Can't we just eat, Hinata? We won't tell them that I ordered. It can be our little secret." He pleaded.

Hinata smiled sadly. "Naruto-kun you know we should wait for the others. It would be very impolite of us to eat before everyone else." Her lavender eyes gazed at the bread on the table. "You could have some bread." She offered.

Naruto scoffed. "Tch, I want real filling food. Like ramen." He muttered, frowning like a child that was refused a toy.

Hinata had to admit that she was pretty hungry herself. When she had arrived Naruto was already there. Everyone decided to celebrate their graduation which is in one week. She wanted Hitsugaya to come but apparently he had prior engagements to attend to. Hinata sighed.

"Hey, look!" Naruto shouted.

She turned around to see Sakura walking towards their booth, not only Sakura but Hitsugaya and Momo as well. Her eyes widened at seeing her boyfriend. "Toshiro…?" She whispered.

"Sorry I'm late. But guess who I ran into!" She grabbed the shorter male by his shoulders and pushed him in front of everyone. "Hitsu-kun!" She announced.

"It's Hitsugaya." He corrected. His teal colored eyes made contact with lavender hues. He quickly looked away from Hinata with a frown consuming his face. Suddenly he was pushed into the booth by Sakura. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at the pink haired female.

"Sitting you next to your girlfriend, what else?" She smiled slyly. She took a seat next to Naruto as Momo sat next to Hitsugaya.

"Tch," he blushed and refused to meet Hinata's eyes.

Naruto eyed Hitsugaya. Since he first heard about him dating Hinata, he didn't really approve. Mainly because of the jealously he felt. He felt replaced by the white haired male. Hinata has been his childhood friend for years now. He has been highly protective over her and refers to her as his pride. After the death of both his parents and god-father, Hinata has always been there for him. Eventually he had grown to love her. Just when he was going to confess to her, he was told that she was dating Hitsugaya.

Ever since he has been jealous of the male but he tries to be happy for Hinata's sake. Bright blue eyes then gazed over at Momo. Two weeks ago the female confessed to him that she is in love with Hitsugaya. Naruto was actually quite surprised and asked has she told him. She stated that she planned on telling Hitsugaya before she moves.

Even though she knows that he is in a relationship with Hinata, she still wants to tell him. It didn't sit very well with Naruto and tried to convince her not to say anything but it didn't work. He wonders if she had told him yet but it's hard to tell.

"Have you two ordered yet?" Sakura asked, her green eyes scanning the menu.

Naruto pouted. "No, Hinata wanted to wait until you came." His stomach growled.

"You could have ordered. I knew I was running late and that you would grow tired of waiting." She said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Hinata who blushed of embarrassment. "B-But it would have been rude."

"You're too polite." Naruto muttered, raising his hand in the air motioning for the waiter to come.

Hinata turned her head to look at Hitsugaya, who hasn't said a word to her since he came. They have a rather good standing in their relationship. But sometimes she wonders if he truly cares about her as much as she does him. For being together for as long as they have you would be assumed that he does. But by his personality it's hard to tell what's going on through his mind. "Are you okay?" She asked, in concern.

He nodded. "I'm fine." He kept his head in the menu, still not giving her any eye contact.

Hinata pouted. "Excuse me." She prodded at his shoulder with her finger. "I need to get out."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"T-To the ladies room," she blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm going too." Sakura stood up.

Once Momo and Hitsugaya moved the female Hyuuga slid out of the booth and excused herself as did Sakura. Naruto stared blankly at Hitsugaya and Momo. With Sakura and Hinata gone it became rather awkward. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at Momo.

"A-Ah, well today is the day Hitsugaya-kun and I was supposed to be spending some time together for the last time before I move." She explained, smiling shyly.

Naruto then focused his attention to Hitsugaya. "Do you really care about Hinata?" He bluntly asked.

Momo blushed deeply from the question while Hitsugaya seemed taken by surprise. "Why would you ask such a silly question like that? Isn't it quite obvious how I feel about her?" He sighed. Hitsugaya knew that Naruto didn't care very much about him. From the glares he would give him to even the way he talks to him. Almost as if he is annoyed or angry with him. It never fails.

"It doesn't seem like. You treat her the same way you treat everyone else, coldly. Everyone except her…" Naruto's eyes lingered on Momo, who blushed at the statement.

Hitsugaya could feel his anger building up. Slamming his hands down on the table, he immediately grabbed the attention of the surrounding customers. "How dare you accuse me of not caring about Hinata. You're not even around us for you to make that accusation. Hinata is my girlfriend! I wouldn't be with her if I didn't care about her. She's special to me. The woman I plan on marrying one day. Just because you're jealous and bitter about it doesn't mean you have to talk like that." He yelled.

Naruto sat with a shocked expression on his face. He honestly didn't know how to respond back to the male. Not only that, he gathered an audience due to his loud voice.

"You…you want to marry Hinata-san?" Momo's voice cracked.

Hitsugaya gazed over at his friend. Seeing the sadness lurking within her brown hues he couldn't understand why she would be so upset by that. "Of course, you know how much Hinata means to me, Momo. What's wrong?" He asked, in concern.

She tightened her hands in her lap, looking away from him. "I-I…just thought that, well—"she turned her body to face him. "I've always loved you…I didn't think that you and her would last this long. It just really hurts…" She whispered, refusing to give him eye contact.

"Momo…" Hitsugaya started.

Naruto frowned. He didn't think this would come up, especially at a time like this.

"Momo, you know that I care about you a lot but—"Hitsugaya stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Naruto looking behind him. Turning around he spotted Hinata staring at him with a saddened look consuming her face. He figured that she must have heard what Momo just said. "Hinata, I—"She ran before he even had the chance to finish his sentence.

Both Naruto and Hitsugaya stood up getting ready to chase after the Hyuuga but Sakura grabbed the blonde's arm before he could run off. "What do you think you're doing? I have to make sure she's okay!" Naruto said.

"Look, I know how much you care about Hinata but that's Hitsu-kun's girlfriend. Leave this to him." Sakura explained. Her emerald eyes slowly glanced at Momo. The girl was staring in the direction Hitsugaya just left. In a way she felt sorry for her. Sakura knew the feeling all too well, to be in love with someone only to have them never to return their feelings. "Momo, I—"

The dark haired female shook her head. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I knew this would happen…but he's happy. I should be happy for him." She smiled sadly, unaware of the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other not knowing what to say to the girl. It suddenly became extremely awkward.

::::

"Hinata, wait!" He called. Hinata just continued running, completely ignoring him which was frustrating the male. Why couldn't she just stop so she could hear what he had to say? She would assume the worst, wouldn't she? He sighed. Picking up his pace, he ignored the people in the street watching him chase her. They probably thought he was doing something wrong but he didn't care at the moment. Finally once he reached her, Hitsugaya grabbed her by her arm and yanked her around. "Why in the world were you running from me?" He yelled, completely out of breath from running in the heat.

Hinata turned her head away from him. "Momo-chan…she loves you." She murmured.

"Yeah, that's what she said." He sighed, his brows creasing downwards.

"Don't you…love her back? Isn't that what you were going to say?" Hinata asked.

Hitsugaya sighed once more. Placing his hand on her top of her head he smiled softly. "Hinata, you ran off before I could finish my sentence. I've been with you for two years now. If I loved her I would have left a long time ago. You're the only girl who has ever captured my heart. No one could ever replace you. It's just you and it's always been like that ever since the day I asked you to be my girlfriend. Don't ever doubt my feelings for you, okay?" He removed his hand from her head and on her cheek.

"I may not show my feelings as well as others but that doesn't mean that I don't love you, because I do love you Hinata." He grabbed Hinata by her arm yanking her down a bit and kissed her gently on her lips. He hated that she is taller than him and is force to pull her down when he wants to kiss her but the kisses always make up for that feeling.

Hinata's cheeks immediately turned crimson once his lips pressed against hers. Hitsugaya normally isn't very affectionate out in public like this which was very new to her, seeing how he is such a private person. Pulling away from her boyfriend, she stared into his eyes, bright teal eyes that she could just stare at all day. "Toshiro, I'm sorry for running off like that. I shouldn't have thought that—"

He placed his finger over her lips, silencing her. "You don't have to say sorry. It's okay." He smiled brightly at her. Noticing that people were staring at them he frowned, sending a menacing glare to everyone surrounding them. That caused a lot of people to scatter. Hitsugaya grabbed Hinata's hand, "Let's go back to my place. It's too hot." He exclaimed, staring into her moon like colored eyes.

She nodded her head. "Maybe we can eat watermelon together." She suggested, knowing how much he enjoys the fruit.

He blushed. "Yeah, we can." He said, as he pulled her along with him. As the two began walking towards their destination, his hand began fishing inside his jeaned pocket, touching a velvet small box. '_Tonight is the tonight I'm going to finally ask her to be my wife.'_ He thought, glancing over at his girlfriend wearing a loving smile on his face. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Toshiro." She smiled brightly.


End file.
